Strings of Madness
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Chase challenges House to a game of Guitar Hero. Bets are made, Cuddy gets angry, and House shows Chase how to really play a toy guitar.


**Strings of Madness**

**Author's Note: I wish to expand myself away from Star Trek a little so I'm writing this as a small break. House belongs to the wonderful David Shore which I am not. I do not own a thing. I also do not own Guitar Hero or anything. Nothing is mine. Occurs during season 5.**

Chase was absolutely bored as today had been an uneventful day. There weren't any surgeries to perform or any paper work to do. He had tried to fill his empty time with extra clinic duty, but he could really only stand so many over-worried parents and incredibly stupid people. After spending only a few extra hours longer, Chase began to realize just why House hated clinic duty so much. The patients he had received in clinic duty composed of a teenager trying to ditch math class for the day, a man who was incredibly drunk, a mother who believed her daughter had hearing problems, and a girl who brought her sister in because the sister had been refusing to take her medication. Yet, now that he left the clinic, there was nothing else that really needed to be done.

Chase began to wander aimlessly through the hospital. He passed by the pediatric ward which had all sorts of video games and systems for children. He watched for a while as two children played Guitar Hero. Chase watched as the slightly younger child annihilated the older one by a long shoot. As the child beamed and gloated his victory over the other, it gave Chase an insane idea. He thought perhaps maybe he can conquer over the "bigger kid" like the smaller kid had done. He thought he can beat House.

The moment the two kids were done playing, Chase took the game and the game system and set it up in the board room. When a nurse had seen him and asked what he was doing, he boasted that he was going to play House in Guitar Hero and win. The nurse spread that belief throughout the hospital. Eventually, a nurse told Wilson of Chase's boasting.

"He thinks he can beat House in Guitar Hero? House would never let that happen." Wilson replied.

"That is what he said," The nurse replied.

"I just have to tell House about this," Wilson said.

Wilson went to House's office were House and his ducklings were sitting around obviously all bored. Wilson knew immediately that House hadn't picked out a case or at least hadn't been given one.

"The mighty care bear is here coming to spread joy and laughs to all the miserable children of the Earth," House said sarcastically.

"And he has come with news of a challenger seeking to know if you are truly the greatest dragon of the land." Wilson replied in a voice that sounded as if he were a royal messenger.

"Who is thou blasphemer and what kind of challenge has thou blasphemer given?" House replies in a wicked voice.

"Thou blasphemer is Dr. Chase and thou challenge is Guitar Hero."

"Tell thou blasphemer that I accept his petty challenge and I will crush him in dust," House replied, "Come thy ducklings. Watch me crush thy enemy."

The team and Wilson followed House into the board room where Guitar Hero was already set up and many nurses were gathered eagerly to see if Chase would really beat House. A few other doctors were also present who were skeptical of Chase beating House, but came just in case in hopes of seeing the great Dr. House lose. Lucas the private investigator was also there disguised cleverly as a doctor.

"Anyone going to place any beats?" He asked. Anyone who was too optimistic, began placing their beats on Chase. The smarter people all placed beats on House.

"My beats on Chase," Cameron said handing Lucas her money.

"You're going to lose your money." Foreman stated seriously. "I'm betting on House."

"House thinks he can win everything." Taub commented. "I think Chase can win."

"Are you crazy? Have you not heard House play guitar?" Kutner asked.

"I've heard him play. Just not very well." Taub replied.

"Three hundred on House," Thirteen simply stated.

"You're really going to bet three hundred on House?"

"Well, it's obvious to see that not only is House going to win, but it's not even going to be a close match."

When all bets were taken, the competitors were given the signal to begin.

"Challenger picks the song," House said.

Chase in turn picked his favorite song on the game. They both picked skill level expert and the game begun. House immediately played absolutely perfectly and easily looking almost bored by it. Chase, at first, also played perfectly but his streak was broken by a mistake and then two. Chase attempted to use the trick that reverses the buttons on the screen for the opponent but House played perfectly through that to. About seventy percent through the song, House's score made Chase's adequate score look completely pathetic.

"You will never beat me." House boasted and began showing off with his guitar in wild ways without once messing up. Right before the game was finished, Cuddy walked into the room looking pretty pissed off. She immediately turned off the game station only a few more notes before the song was finished causing a few looks of relief from the people who had hoped to see Chase win.

"House, what is the meaning of this?" Cuddy asked angrily.

"Mom, we were just playing a game." House said in a childish voice.

"Well, the game is over until you get some clinic duty done."

"But, mooomm we were having fun."

"The fun is over. You have clinic duty to do."

"Ok mom, but you could have at least let me finished crushing the Aussie at Guitar Hero."

"No, clinic duty first and then put the game back in the pediatric ward where it belongs."

"For the record, I would have won if we had finished the game." House told Chase. "You never had a hope of beating me."

As Lucas dispersed the money to all who had beat on House, Chase couldn't help but feel completely crushed. Not only did he fail to become a victorious underdog, he also completely embarrassed himself as well.

**Author's Note: So is it good? Tell me what you think in a review! 8D!**


End file.
